


The third time was intentional

by MiriamMT



Series: Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Mpreg, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Oblivious Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Secret Relationship, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Draco and Harry meet each other regularly, have awsome sex, share a nice breakfast and Draco rearranges the furniture and colour schemes of Grimmauld Place constantly - yet, Harry wouldn't say they're in a relationship.One day, Harry comes home and thinks Draco is pulling a prank on him - by telling him, he was pregnant - unfortunately, Harry's reaction upsets Draco greatly and suddenly Harry can't reach or see him anymore.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156796
Comments: 5
Kudos: 283





	The third time was intentional

Harry wasn't sure when he started being attracted to Malfoy. He could only guess that it started when he was a teen, and he was constantly seeing him in his quidditch uniform. Who knows?

But as a Teenager Harry had other things to do than acting on any kind of attraction (or being aware of it at all), also Malfoy behaved like an arse 99% of the time.

But things have changed since then. The war was won. Harry was an Auror. He had since then started and ended a proper relationship with Ginny Weasley (they ended things on a happy note, agreeing that Harry was more like a brother to her like he was to all her brothers, and a son to Molly and Arthur).

Harry didn't really know what Malfoy was doing. After the war, he had helped to rebuild Hogwarts. He had apologised a lot, wrote essays about how purebloods were raised to think of themselves as higher and better than anyone and anything else - which he fully condemned now. In contrast to Harry, Malfoy had gone back to Hogwarts to complete his studies. The last thing he had heard was that his mother went to France and he went to apprentice with some potions master somewhere in central Europe.

One evening, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together in a pub after a long day at the ministry. Ron and Hermione eventually left, and Harry stayed behind to finish his drink and pay their bill. When he eventually got up from the table to leave, he bumped right into another person - Malfoy.

Harry wasn't quite sure what happened after that, but the next morning he woke up in Grimmauld Place with Malfoy in his bed. Naked. Malfoys pale neck displayed a red, big hickey.

Harry stayed in bed perplexed. Not sure what he was supposed to do. Should he leave? It was his bedroom!

It didn’t take long for Malfoy to wake up too. He merely looked at him with raised eyebrows but was only surprised for a moment - Harry was even more shocked at that, Malfoy didn't seem that surprised to wake up next to him in his bed butt naked.  
Malfoy shrugged, asked "Shower?" And when Harry pointed to the door leading to the attached bathroom, Malfoy stood up completely shameless, not bothering to cover himself with anything, while walking to the door, "I would enjoy some tea before I leave, if you don't mind, that is", he said before disappearing in the shower.

The second time this happened, it was the same pub. This time they noticed each other sooner and Harry just waited for Ron and Hermione to leave before he could talk to Draco again. This time Harry offered "you could also stay for a proper breakfast" in the morning.

The third time was intentional. It was around 9 in the evening, when someone knocked on the door. Harry didn't expect anyone, so he told Kreacher to open and if it were "certain people" he should tell him he wasn't home.

"Certain people" was a long list of names, that grew continuously over the years, of people Harry was very rarely in the mood to see - like the entire staff of the Daily Prophet. Draco Malfoy wasn't on it.

"I didn’t know you had a house-elf", Malfoys voice appeared in the living room a minute later. Harry sat up surprised.  
"Yeah, uh, he doesn’t really like me but decided to stay though. He likes the house.", he shrugged, "What are you doing here?"

Malfoy shrugged as well, "I was around."  
"Around?"  
"Yes, I had a... let's say 'business meeting' in a pub not far from here and when I walked past this house, I figured I could very well see if you're home."

"Huh... why?"  
Malfoy smirked, he walked over to the couch where Harry was sitting, "To talk about interior design. This living room is hideous."  
Harry looked around with a frown. He hadn't renovated the place as he once planned to when he intended to marry Ginny and spend a life with her here. It still looked like a cruel, cold pureblood woman had designed it. But he would have expected Malfoy to like that.

When Harry just shrugged, Malfoy continued, "As for this couch though, the colour isn't bad", then he leaned down to him to whisper: "Do you think I'd look good against it, naked, under you?"

Harry forgot how to breathe for a second. The first two times they hooked up he was pissed, now they were both stone-cold sober and Malfoy still wanted to bang? He only came here for that, even?

Harry swallowed hard and licked over his lips, "I think you look good against everything when you're naked", he mumbled and then kissed Malfoy. Malfoy put his hands-on Harry's shoulders and straddled his thighs. He was sitting on him, making out passionately while slowly pushing his thin, white fingers into his black hair, slightly pulling on it. Harry hastily opened the tiny buttons on Draco’s shirt until he was able to push it off his shoulders and roam his hands over his perfect pale skin, while Malfoy dropped his hands to Harry's trousers.  
"Fuck, Draco", Harry whispered, it was probably the first time he addressed Draco as Draco and he liked how it sounded, he liked even more how eagerly Draco kissed him when he said it.

Draco ended up riding Harry on the couch and then stayed overnight. They had a proper breakfast in the morning and then another round of breath-taking sex.

Now all that was 8 months ago. Harry and Draco met regularly, most of the time at Harry's place. Harry was going crazy when he didn’t see Draco at least once a week - preferably twice.

It turned out that Draco didn't work any regular work, he sometimes brewed potions for people but mostly he was at the flat he shared with Pansy and tried new potion recipes and studied dark artefacts. This gave him a great deal of flexibility timewise, which Harry appreciated a lot since his job sometimes called him away at ungodly hours and made him be constantly late.

Draco didn't mind it as much as Harry had suspected a Malfoy Slytherin to mind. He was free to enter and leave Grimmauld place and he took the time to rearrange Harry's furniture and discuss the ugly interior of the house with Kreacher, who wouldn't let him change anything (and changed it back when Draco was gone) because it was as his dear Mistress had wanted it.

Draco wasn't Harry's boyfriend in any official way. They behaved like boyfriends, they were exclusive, as far as Harry knew. He would consider them being in a relationship, but he had never gotten around to actually asking Draco whether they were a couple. He figured, if they weren't a couple, Draco wouldn't take the liberty to take over the design of the house and Harry wouldn't only not mind it but also appreciate it. Harry even made space for Draco’s things in his closet, Draco had reacted rather surprised at this and then kissed him happily and gave him a blowjob in the middle of the room - he had never done this before.

But despite all that, it didn't feel like a relationship the way it had felt with Ginny. Not because of the lack of feelings, Harry had plenty of feelings for Draco that were beyond horny. But it was the fact that no one knew. He could guess that Draco told Pansy, but he didn't even tell Hermione and Ron, let alone the rest of the Weasleys.

Harry didn't have a problem with falling for the former Death Eater (and bully). He knew Draco had changed a lot since then, enough time had passed, enough conversations were made to forgive and forget all the mistakes that were made.

But there was the possibility that the Weasleys felt differently about this. And he also wanted to keep this a secret from the press for different reasons.

So, most days Harry took the liberty to not think about the status of their relationship or when and if and how he should tell people about it.

Some of Harry's favourite evenings were those when Draco was already at the house when he came from work, he waited for him with dinner and Harry showed him Muggle telly shows, until they fell asleep on the couch together. (The last part was often preceded and followed by hot, dirty sex on random objects in the house.)

He came to love spending the night with Draco, having his body pressed against his own, their legs entangled with each other, the smell of his perfume under his nose. He imagined, that when someone would brew Amorentia now, it would smell like nights with Draco.

Harry was apparating home from the office. He was looking forward to seeing Draco at home. Recently he had been very clingy and was looking for cuddles and hugs all the time, it was quite atypical for Draco, but he always claimed to be freezing and his need for body contact not coming from attachment.

Harry found Draco in the living room. He noticed that the furniture was rearranged yet again, the walls were lighter and cleaner, and the carpet was white and looked very fluffy. Perfect for sex in front of the fireplace.

Draco was pacing back and for over the pretty carpet. He was muttering something to himself.

"Draco?", Harry asked, he stopped abruptly and looked up at him, "I'm home. What are you doing?"  
Draco pursed his lips and then straightened his back, "I was waiting, Potter, what does it look like what I'm doing? You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry", he said, he was later than usual today and although Draco rarely made a fuss about it, it put him in a bad mood when he promised up and down to be home at a certain time and was terribly late though. He came over to him and pecked his lips, "Paperwork and I got carried away in a conversation with Ron."

"For two and a half hours?"  
Harry apologized again and kissed him softly, "I'll make it up to you", he promised and winked suggestively.

Draco sighed and sat down on the couch that was facing the fireplace today.  
"Sit. I have to tell you something."  
Harry looked at him confused and sat down.

Draco sipped on a cup of tea to buy himself some time.  
"Are you gonna tell me what you want to tell me, or do you want to wait until tomorrow?", he joked, "Do you want me to guess?"  
Draco shook his head, he put the tea back on a low table next to him.

"Okay.", he looked at Harry, clicked his tongue and said: "I'm pregnant."

Harry frowned. He tilted his head to the side. Why would Draco say something like that? Was it his idea of humour? Did he think it was funny? Should Harry laugh just to satisfy him?

Then it made click, of course! A few weeks ago, Harry had told Draco about a few popular Muggle holidays that wizards didn't have. In particular, he was joking about how much Fred and George would enjoy April Fool’s Day.

Harry chuckled, "Draco, this not how April Fool’s day works. It's not even April yet.", he shook his head.  
"What?"  
"This is a stupid joke anyway, where did you get it from, I knew it was a mistake to show you the internet."

"You know bloody well that I don't use that stupid internet bullshit. Stop laughing, fuckface! This isn't a joke."

"Come on Dray, of course, it is. Don't be mad because I didn't fall for it. Pregnant, I'm not stupid", Harry imagined what Draco would look like if he was pregnant and started laughing, "You'd look ridiculous and get fat. Shit, what would the people say - big bad Draco Malfoy got pregnant by Harry Potter fucking him up the ass - ridiculous!"

While Harry was about to plough his ass off, Draco just stared at him, his face filled with anger. He quickly stood up from the couch and pulled out his wand "Pertificus Totalus", he growled, hexed Harry so he would finally stop laughing at him. Then he took his cup from the little table and threw it across the room, before stepping into the fireplace and using the floo to get home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry wanted to give Draco a day to cool off after this. On the second day, he fire called Draco, but he wouldn't answer.

He sent an owl with an apology letter to him, but he received no answer either. He wasn't sure what had upset Draco so terribly - okay, he shouldn't have laughed about him, but it really was a stupid joke.

Pregnant. Right. They were both men, born as such, too. Harry was very well acquainted with Draco’s cock and his ass, no way he was hiding a pussy and a uterus somewhere down there too.

Also, what would a child coming from the two of them even be like? Probably have a pointy face like Malfoy and Harry's dark mess of hair - Draco would have that. They would be sorted into Slytherin for sure, how the press would love that one!  
Boy, was he glad that this wouldn't happen.

Harry figured he should write another letter to Draco and then just give him time. Draco's pride and ego were probably hurt, he would come around once he calmed down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
6 months later.

Harry never thought he would be able to miss someone so much. He hadn't heard from Draco in 6 months. By now, the letters came back unopened. Pansy sent him away when he came to the apartment, she only said something along the lines of "It's over. But we've all seen that coming, didn't we? I told him it was a stupid idea to get it on with Mr Saviour, but he wouldn't listen to me, typical. “

Harry was reminded of that stupid saying "You only know what you had once you lost it" or something like that.

He knew he was having romantic feelings for Draco; he knew he wanted to be in a relationship with him and he knew he was the happiest when he could look forward to coming home to Draco after work.

But since Draco was gone and refused to talk to him, Harry realised just how much he got used to having him around. How much he loved sleeping next to him and waking up to him. He missed noticing how the furniture was different each week. He missed Draco criticising his tea and hair and Muggle Clothes. He missed his smell, he missed his concentrated face when he was reading something, he missed how he rolled his eyes in a very pureblood way when Harry showed him a new "funny muggle invention" (Draco’s first interaction with a toaster was about the funniest thing he had ever seen)

After rolling around in the bed that seemed too big and too empty now for months, he came to a fighting conclusion: He fucking loved the bastard.

He was in love with Draco Malfoy and the git refused to talk to him even when he wrote a letter begging him for forgiveness. Another letter that just came back unopened.

Harry was sitting in a pub with Ron and Hermione. He had rested his head and compared the grey of the metal candlestick in the middle of the table to Draco’s eyes.

"Mate, you start worrying me", Ron said, "The people at the office start talking, you know?"  
"What are they saying?" Hermione asked.  
"That he's depressed because of some girl. Heartbroken. Now they start saying he was maybe hexed. That he looks like a dementor took all of his happiness."

Hermione sighed and waved her hand in front of Harry's face, "Harry? Are you alright dear?"

Harry sat up, nodded and took a gulp of his butterbeer.  
"You really do look sad for months now. And before that, you were almost unusually happy and barely had any time for us... don’t you think it's time to tell us what's going on?"

Harry looked at her. She was right. Also, they had a good, solid relationship, maybe they had advice.

"Okay. I told you I'm bi a while ago, so... there's this guy.", he started, his friends looked at him encouraging, "We kinda hooked up a couple of times and then... I don’t know, I'd say we were together, but no one knew about it. So, it wasn't official... maybe we weren't really together at all, it's hard to tell, we never talked about this stuff", Harry scratched the back of his head.

"Who is it?", Hermione asked impatiently.  
Harry bit his lip "I get to that part later... anyway, everything was going great. Until... six months ago we had a fight and since then he refuses to talk to me. Doesn't answer my letter, sends them back unopened even, doesn’t want to see me or even talk to me at the door...", he sighed, "It's horrible. And I miss him terribly."

"Six months? Bloody hell, Harry, why didn't you tell us about it? Any of it? Any reason you keep it secret from us when you have a boyfriend?", Ron asked, "I'm not gonna be mad because of Ginny if you're worried about that."  
"Who is it, Harry?", Hermione asked.

"Well... I didn't tell you who it is because I thought you might react... well that you won't like him and won't like me being with him."  
"Tss, bullshit, Harry", Ron said, "We wouldn't judge you for your choice in boyfriends, except if it's like, I don’t know, Malfoy or someone like that."

While Ron was chuckling about himself, Harry stared at both of them and then gulped down the rest of his drink.

"Oh, Harry", Hermione said in a knowing tone.  
"Oh, Harry what?", Ron asked confused.  
"Don't tell me it's really... it's not really him, is it?"

Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest, "See this exactly why I didn't want to tell you! I knew you wouldn't understand. He has changed a lot since then, okay? He's a good person."

"What?", Ron asked rather shocked, "Hermione am I hearing this wrong?"  
Hermione shook her head, "I believe you he changed, but still, he bullied us and was a death eater. You can forgive him all you want, but falling in love with him?"

"Without him, I would be dead.", Harry stated, "When we were at Malfoy Manor, he knew it was me. He didn't tell them. Then, at the Battle of Hogwarts, he threw me his wand so I could fight against Voldemort. I go so far to say, without him, we would have lost."

"Okay", Ron said, "But he called Hermione a mud blood. Repeatedly."  
"And he's sorry for that. Really, genuinely sorry. He reflected a lot about pure-blood values since then, he took his NEWTs in Muggle Studies for Merlin's sake. Also, he was 12."

"He did apologise to me for it when we were at Hogwarts after the war", Hermione said, "He seemed genuine."  
"I'm still not a fan", Ron muttered.  
Hermione patted his shoulder, "Okay, so maybe we can accept you and him, still, why didn't you tell us about him and you sooner?"

"You were here a few seconds ago when you reacted to the news, right?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged a guilty look.  
"Then tell us, what did you do so Malfoy won't talk to you anymore?"  
"Did you criticise his hair?", Ron asked, because it was about the only thing that he could think of that could upset Draco a lot.

"No. It was... it was a weird situation. I'm honestly still not quite sure what the big deal was... He made a stupid joke, I didn't fall for it and then laughed at him about it until he hexed me and left. Okay, I shouldn't have laughed at him. But I apologised for that in a letter. That's no reason to just stop seeing me altogether, is it?"

"What was the joke?", Hermione asked thoughtfully, "Maybe he was serious, and you just made fun of it. That would upset anyone."  
Harry shook his head, "He said he was pregnant."

Ron, who just took a sip from his butterbeer, was suddenly spitting his beer back out in a mix of shock and amusement.

Ron finally decided for shock and stared at Harry out of wide eyes, who quickly cast a cleaning spell over the table.

"You knocked up Malfoy?", Ron muttered and looked around nervously, checking if someone was listening.

"No", Harry rolled his eyes, "We're both blokes, how am I supposed to knock him up? It's not possible."

"Well,", Ron cleared his throat, "He’s a pure-blood. The pure-blood men, like really, really pure blood men are a bit funny in that way..."  
"In what way?", Harry asked confused.  
"They can have children. Like conceive, carry, give birth - birth apparition spells come in handy with that one I'm sure."

Harry stared from him to Hermione, even she looked surprised, "You're joking right?"  
"Wish I was, man. I had an uncle of some sort, who carried all of his children himself. It adds that many pureblood families have some kind of creature in their family trees that also enable them to have this kind of pregnancy. I always thought he looks like he's got some Veela in him."

Harry and Hermione both stared at him dumbfounded.

"Aren't you pure-blood?", Hermione asked, "Well, you want children so badly, if you can carry them yourself, we can start right away"  
Ron pulled a face, "No thanks. Harry can have all the baby fun for now. But mate, maybe we can babysit. Mom is gonna be so happy when he hears about this."

"Wait, wait", Harry said, "Are you telling me that I legitimately knocked up my boyfriend, made fun of him when he told me and said he was gonna be fat?"  
"You said to Draco Malfoy that he will be fat? Oi, Mate, you're lucky to be alive."  
"Did you not notice anything? Wasn't he having pregnancy symptoms?", Hermione asked.  
Harry shrugged, "He didn't throw up if you mean that. Then again, I'm pretty sure, Malfoys have a way of puking that no one else notices."

"Throwing up isn't as common as in normal pregnancies", Ron said, "Charlie once researched this when he had a gay-phase."  
"Gay phase?"  
"Yeah, he prefers dragons over people and sex now, but back then he once researched it. I only remember that coldness is a symptom. Like, they get really cold all the time and need to be cuddled and curled up in a bunch of blankets. Don't ask me why I think it was something about the body using all its energy to accommodate to the baby and so on."

"Shit", Harry cursed, "I need to go talk to him", he threw some galleons on the table and ran out of the pub.

He apparated to Malfoys flat that he shared with Pansy. He didn't have the faintest idea what time it was but just started slamming his fist against the door relentlessly until a very annoyed and angry Pansy opened the door.

"Potter", she spat, "Do you have any idea-"  
"I need to talk to him. Let me talk to him, please-"  
"Isn't it enough that you ruined his life, do you have to ruin my sleep rhythm too, now?'  
"Just let me talk to him. Pansy, please, I didn't know he was being serious, okay? I didn't know it was possible!"

Pansy sighed and leaned her head against the door.  
"He isn't here, Potter"  
"Where is he?"  
"With his mother", she shrugged.  
"With his mother?... In France?"  
"Yes."  
"What the bloody hell is he doing in France?"  
"Running away from you, the way I understood him."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck"  
"True that.", Pansy nodded.  
"Where do I find him in France?"  
"Paris"  
"Could you give me an address? I need to talk to him. In person."  
"You want to go all the way to France just to be hexed by Narcissa Malfoy?", she rolled her eyes, "Gryffindor’s got strange hobbies."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Rest of the Weasleys wasn't necessarily thrilled when they first heard about Harry (sort of) dating Draco, but they gladly listened to Harry's reasons and to him gushing over his time with him. When Harry told them, Draco was apparently expecting a child from him on a final note, it sealed the deal even for Molly.

She was hugging and kissing Harry while babbling about babies and grandkids. She didn't make a difference between Harry and her biological kids, she also wouldn't make a difference between her grandkids, and if Harry had chosen Draco as his partner and parent for his child, then he had to a decent enough bloke to come over for Christmas at least.

The rest of the Weasleys all agreed that Harry knew what he was doing. If he could fall in love with Draco Malfoy, then he couldn't be that bad.

Ron and Hermione insisted on coming with Harry to France. Just in case, Narcissa really tried to hex Harry.

Harry has never been to Paris. He was sure, it was a beautiful city, he could see that from just the few streets they walked through, but he had no mind for the beauty now. Hermione was giving out random information about the history and architecture of the place.

Harry was busy trying to match the letters Pansy had written down for him with the names of the streets they were passing. Finally, he stopped his two friends, they stood in front of a house in a cream colour that fit neatly into the row of townhouses.

"I don't know why but I would have expected it to be dark and gloomy", Ron muttered.

Harry ignored him and used the heavy knocker on the door.  
He bit his lip while waiting for someone to open, balancing his weight from one foot to the other.

A house elf opened the door.  
"Hello, uhm, I would like to see Mr Draco Malfoy, is he here?"  
"Master Malfoy does not wish to be disturbed under any circumstances until two.", she answered in a high-pitched voice.  
"Oh... and Mrs Malfoy? Can I talk to her?"  
"Name?"  
"Harry Potter"  
She nodded and let them step in "I will inform the mistress."

The house-elf walked down the corridor and vanished in a room on the left.  
"What?!", Narcissa's voice was heard from the room down the corridor and then the woman appeared, she came storming down to them with her wand out.

"You dare to come here? At first, you disgrace my son, then you toss him to the street and now you dare to come here? I should have revealed you to the Dark Lord, after all, maybe I will do what he bloody couldn't!"

Harry stepped back and almost stumbled over something, Narcissa was boring the tip of her wand into his chest.

"I'm sorry", Harry muttered, "I swear I didn't know he was being serious. Just- just let me talk to him, please."  
"Mrs Malfoy he really didn't know", Hermione said calmly, "Just let them talk, I'm sure everything will be fine then. Draco will be happy to hear that Harry came all the way just to beg him for forgiveness."

Narcissa scowled at him but then lowered her wand.  
"Trixie!", she called, and the house-elf appeared next to her, "Show Mr Potter upstairs and ask Draco if he wants to see them. The other two will accompany me to the drawing-room for tea."  
"Yes, Mistress. I will bring extra tea right away. Mr Potter if you may follow me."

"That's why one house-elf just isn't enough", Narcissa muttered and then went back to the room on the left that she had come from, Ron and Hermione followed her.

Harry followed the house-elf to a staircase. Upstairs she knocked on a door on the right.

"I said I don’t want to be disturbed.", Draco’s voice came from inside.  
"Master Malfoy, I have a guest for you. The Mistress asked me to ask you to receive him."

The door was unlocked and opened only a little bit; Draco didn't seem to stand behind it. Trixie stuck her head into the room.

"Who is it?", Draco asked.  
"A Mr Harry Potter, Sir."  
"Tell him to go to bloody hell.", Draco shouted, "He can go back to England to his dark, ugly house and I hope Kreacher poisons him!"

Trixie nodded, closed the door and turned to Harry, "The Master will not receive you, he is terribly sorry, maybe to another time, but you should try to make an appointment first."

Harry scoffed, shook his head and then simply opened the door and went in. Trixie yelped in her high voice and tried to pull him back out of the room, but Harry simply picked her up, put her in front of the door with a "Sorry" and the closed the door from inside.

Then Harry took a moment to take in the room.  
It was a nursery. Beautiful green tones from emerald to healthy grass in the summer met with silver and black accents. The crib was of a dark wood with a beautiful emerald green canopy, it looked old and beautiful, the Malfoy crest was carved into it and Harry wondered if it was Draco's old crib.

Draco sat in a Green rocking chair, a blanket over his legs and stomach, he was reading a book about potions.

"What do you want here?"  
Harry could make out the outline of Draco's baby bump from here already. He bit his bottom lip and then quickly crossed the room until he stood in front of him. He went down on both knees and took Draco's hand, "I'm sorry.", he said sincerely, "I'm so sorry, I swear I had no idea it was possible. I would have never said what I said if I thought there was a chance it might be true."

Draco scoffed and looked away.  
"Draco, please, I never meant to insult you. I didn't know. I just didn't know, please forgive me-"  
"How can you say you didn't know when I literally told you about it? You just made fun of me."  
"I shouldn't have", Harry agreed, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, love. I just want you to come back home, so I can be there for you and our baby."

Draco closed the book and sat up straight, "Do you have any idea how scared I was to tell you about it? And then you just laughed at me."  
"Scared? Why would you be scared?"

Draco bit his bottom lip, "It's not like we were even in a proper relationship. You were already ashamed of just being with me - and then a child? I even thought about not telling you about this at all and just go away for a year."

"I wasn't ashamed of being with you."  
"Yes, you were. Or why else did you never tell anyone about us? I told Pansy and mother immediately when we started seeing each other regularly. But you? 8 months and not even Weasel and his wife knew - and usually, you tell them everything. It's a miracle you can eat your breakfast without owling them about it afterwards."

"I'm not ashamed of you, Draco", Harry kissed the back of his hand, "I was worried what they might say, yes. But not out of shame."  
"But because I'm death eater."  
"You're not anymore and I know that. Ron and Hermione are here with me, I told the Weasley's about us. Molly insists that you come with me for Christmas. They accept you, and Molly will treat our baby like her own Grandchild. It will be wonderful."

Draco was looking at his hand that Harry was holding, he was stroking over the Malfoy ring he was wearing.

"I want to be in a proper relationship with you and be a family with our baby. Don't you want that, too?"  
Draco sighed and leaned his head back, "Yes, I do", he whispered and looked at him again, "But I'm still angry with you. I had to ask my mother for help of all people."

Harry frowned, "Your mother loves you, how is that a problem?"  
"I didn't know how she would react to it. She was fine with me being gay, which gave my father a heart attack already. She was not thrilled about my relationship with you, I also sent a letter about it to my father, he just answered I'm a disgrace to the Malfoy name. If he would be out of Azkaban and heard of this, he would have either force me to have an abortion or take the baby from me right after birth and either drown it or sell it. My mother doesn't like it either that I'm having a child out of wedlock and am also ending the purity of my bloodline by having a child with a Half-blood."

"Oh", he whispered, "And though all that you told them when we started seeing each other?"  
"Yes. And I really needed you with all of this pregnancy shit and you weren’t there."  
"I'm sorry", he said again, swallowing down a comment about how Draco avoided him, "I'll be there now. I won't let you leave me ever again or react to anything like that again. I was stupid... I love you, Draco."

Draco looked at him with raised eyebrows, "You do?"  
Harry nodded, "I'm in love with you and I miss you like crazy. Please come back to England with me."

Draco started smiling down at him, "When I'm not busy cursing you and your entire bloodline, I'm in love with you, too."

Harry smiled, "You just couldn't say that like a normal person, could you?", he stood up, cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

"Could you help me out of this chair?", Draco mumbled when Harry pulled back from the kiss. He took Draco's hands and pulled him up and against him.

Harry carefully put his hand on Draco’s baby bump, smiling lovingly at the thought that his baby was in there.

"Harry", Draco mumbled.  
"Yeah?"  
"I got fat", he complained and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder with a sob.  
Harry chuckled, "Yes, but you still look beautiful. Our child will be beautiful too, and we will be a great little family and I'll marry you in a big, amazing ceremony."  
"Too soon", Draco whispered.  
"Okay", he grinned and kissed his cheek.

Draco leaned back from Harry again.  
"We can’t go back to England right away. My healer and everything I need is here, my mother prepared everything, I will give birth here. Then we can go back."

Harry nodded, "of course. I'm sure this nursery will look good in Grimmauld place, too... speaking off, you already decided that our baby will be a Slytherin, huh?"

Draco shrugged, "You almost landed Slytherin yourself. Also, it's not a bad house, it's the house of the ambitious and cunning. While Gryffindors just throw themselves into every danger they see as if Death just wasn't an option."

"Yeah, we do that", Harry chuckled.  
"See, and I'm not going through 9 months of this hellish pregnancy just for our son to die out of recklessness, because he feels like killing a giant snake when he is 12."  
Harry grinned widely at him, "Son?"

"Yes, son", Draco nodded with a smile, "I chose the name Scorpius."  
Harry frowned, "Scorpius? Is that really necessary?"  
"It's tradition, Potter. Our baby will be the last male descent of the houses Malfoy and Black. You already ruined the pureblood status of these houses with your stupid sperm, don't take the naming traditions away from us too."

"I thought you didn't care about being a pure-blood anymore?"  
"Would you rather tell me that you have no say in naming our child because you weren’t there for the last 6 months? I cried; you know. Because of the hormones, but I did. How are you gonna make up for that?"

Harry pursed his lips, "How about you get to decide the name of our son and I'm keeping my mouth shut about it?"  
"Yeah, that's what I thought."  
"Just... maybe the middle name... we could call him after my father? Scorpius James?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Okay."  
"We could nickname him SJ"  
"That's it, you're not allowed to choose baby names, ever."

Harry chuckled and kissed him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christmas

Scorpius was born in the sign of Scorpio which everyone had to constantly point out. The Daily Prophet wrote an entire article about it. Draco would hate it if it hadn't at least taken away the attention from Harry and him being a couple for a week.

It was Draco’s first Christmas at the burrow. Since Scorpius' birth both Molly and Narcissa were constantly at Grimmauld Place, so he wasn't nervous about seeing Molly, but he was pretty nervous about spending the Christmas days all the way to the new year with Harry's entire adopted family.

Hermione was always kind to him when she visited them at Grimmauld place, Ron recently started to warm up to him. He didn’t have a problem with him and Harry being together and all that, but he "kept an eye on him" for how he treated Hermione.

Before Christmas Draco had been constantly wearing Harry's Christmas Sweaters at home because they were big and warm and hid his body that he tried to get back in shape.

After Molly had heard about the birth and Harry and Draco being back together, she sent Harry a letter, asking if she should make Draco a sweater too. But she was nervous because she couldn't imagine rich Draco Malfoy liking such a self-made Christmas present.  
But Harry knew him better than that.

_Dear Molly,_  
_I'm sure Draco would love a Christmas sweater. He's been wearing out my Christmas Sweater for months now._  
_Love Harry._

When Draco unpacked his green sweater with the letter D on it, he tried to play his happiness down just a bit, but the big smile on his face and the look on his eyes when he thanked her told very obviously how much he loved it.

He didn't only love it because it was comfy, but because it was a sign of getting accepted into this family. A perspective that would have filled him with dread a few years ago, but now filled him with joy and love for this new life he and Harry had started to build.

Narcissa came to the burrow as well for one evening, Molly had invited her for dinner. The two women found a common ground and friendship in being Scorpius' grandmothers.

Draco had seriously underestimated just how close Harry was to this family. He was treated exactly like a son (even better sometimes)  
He had expected Ginny to be jealous, but she wasn't. She was like a sister to Harry and when they arrived with Scorpius she had decided "I'm his only aunt I'm allowed to hold him first."  
They treated Scorpius not with less or more love and adoration than the other post-war Weasleys (namely the two daughters (so far) of Bill and Fleur, and Percy's first daughter, George's wife was currently pregnant)

George had started making bets already that Scorpius would be a hell of a Seeker growing up, "He better gets into Gryffindor, we need a decent seeker again."  
"I wouldn't bet on that part", Draco just said with a smirk.

Draco, Harry, Hermione and about half of the Weasley children plus Scorpius were in the living room.  
Scorpius was awake right now and was handed around the gingers.

Ron seemed to hope it would trigger something in Hermione. But she only smiled at him and shook her head.

Ron sat next to Harry on the couch. He was holding the baby at the moment and looked from him to Harry and Draco. Then he held Scorpius up and looked at him a grin and said in a deep, serious voice:

"Oi, Scorpius, Scorpius Potter-Malfoy has anyone ever told you, you look exactly like your father. Except for the eyes. You got your other father’s eyes.”

Hermione couldn't help herself and started snickering when she saw Harry's face, she had to legit laugh out loud. The rest of the Weasleys got the reference too and even Draco chuckled.

"Better not let the Prophet hear that one, they're gonna quote it for ages.", Harry mumbled and snatched the baby back from his best friend.

Scorpius was looked at him with his big, green eyes in his pale face. He really was a spotting image of Draco short for the eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

11 Years later.

It was strange to be back at Platform 9 ¾ and not getting into the Hogwarts train themselves.  
Scorpius was bouncing on his feet next to them, not sure whether he did it out of excitement or nervousness.

His little brother Sirius Neville sat on Scorpius’ trunks and hit the heels of his feet against them, Draco was holding Lily Luna on his arm.

“Sirius stop kicking my trunks”, Scorpius scolded his brother.  
Sirius grinned at him and started hitting the top of them instead.  
“Dad, Sirius won’t stop”  
“Sirius be nice to you brother, you won’t see him for a long time now.”

Sirius jumped from the luggage and hugged Scorpius around his waist, “Can I have your room while you’re at school?”  
“No. And while I’m away you stay out of my room. I’m serious.”  
“No, I’m Sirius”, the younger brother said and giggled.

“He got that from your part of the family”, Draco decided and looked at Harry.  
Harry smirked proudly of himself and pulled both children closer to them, so they could talk to Scorpius before the rest of the family would come.

“We expect a letter at least once a week, okay?”, Harry said and smiled, “You’re gonna have a great time at Hogwarts and make a lot of friends, I know it.”  
“And if someone bothers you, just owl us their full name, and we’ll give their parents a visit. Also, you are the son of the man who saved the wizarding world, use it to your advantage If you can.”, Draco said.  
“No, only use it to your advantage if you have to.”  
“How noble, Gryffindor.”  
Harry smirked, “All Potters were in Gryffindor.”  
“And all Malfoys were in Slytherin.”

Scorpius groaned, “Dads, I know the entire family has a bet about this, but do you have to discuss this while I’m here.”  
Draco smiled, “Don’t feel pressured by your dad’s family”, he said, “No one’s gonna love you less when you don’t get into Gryffindor.”  
“And you papa isn’t gonna love you less for not making Slytherin either, right?”, Harry gave Draco a pointed look.”  
“Of course not. But if you make Slytherin I have a collection of Slytherin jewellery just for you.”  
“Just for him? And what if Sirius and Lilly make Slytherin, too?”

Draco looked at Sirius, who was tying Harry’s shoelaces together at the moment, “He’s gonna live up to his namesake I’m afraid. The next Marauder through and through. Maybe he will be the one to finally give Filch a heart attack.”, he smirked and looked at Lilly, “And as for you, Grandma Cissa will have a lot of jewellery for you.”, he kissed her cheek.

“And what if I don’t make Gryffindor or Slytherin?”, Scorpius asked annoyed, “There are four houses, and the hat is supposed to sort me based on me and not by analysing my family tree. And what if I don’t want to be a seeker either?”  
“Then half of your uncles will lose a lot of money and I will laugh about that until Christmas”, Draco said.  
Harry nodded, “The other houses are great too and it doesn’t matter for which team you play and on what position.”

Draco cleared his throat, Harry sighed, “Also if you don’t want to play Quidditch at all…”  
“You don’t sound sure of that”, Scorpius noted.  
“It’s just you have so much potential for being a great seeker-“  
“Harry”  
“But cheering your team on in also very important. Well, you always loved helping your papa with his potions since you were a baby, so if that’s your passion I’m sure you gonna go at it with the same determination and fun we put into Quidditch.”

“Was that so hard?”, Draco mumbled. Harry sighed deeply and ran his hand over Scorpius hair.  
“It’s okay, dad, Sirius will become part of the Gryffindor team and make you proud.”  
“You make me proud, too.”, he assured him with a smile and hugged him.

The rest of the Weasleys slowly came to the platform, to see the kids off, many hugs and kisses were going around.

“Are you going to be this sentimental each year?”, Draco asked when Scorpius entered the train with his Weasley cousins.  
“I’m not sentimental.”  
“You almost started crying when you said he makes you proud.”, Draco smirked.  
“Well, he does. I just can’t believe how grown up he Is already. Our smart little baby is going to Hogwarts. Just yesterday he was the size of a baby owl.”

“Sometimes I worry about you, dear”, Draco said but smiled, he kissed Harry’s cheek, “Do you want to hold Lilly for comfort?”  
“Yes, please. You’ll never leave me, right Lilly?”  
The toddler grinned and reached for her dad’s glasses.

“So, are you having any plans for the rest of the day?”, Hermione asked, “Maybe we could stay together and have the kids play with each other.”  
“Yeah, sounds good”, Draco nodded, “Where did Siri wander off to again?”

The train started driving off and Draco and Harry waved to their son, Lilly waved too while shouting “Bye Scorpi”  
“Well, then let’s go”, Harry said when the Hogwarts Express was gone, but Draco held him back on his shoulder before he could take a step.  
“What?”, Harry asked confused and then already heard several sounds of people falling and crashing into each other, cursing and complaining.

Almost the entire Weasley family lay on the ground or crashed into each other when they tried to walk away, all of their shoelaces were tied to each other. In the middle of the mess of red hair stood Sirius, doubling over in laughter.

“Your shoes, dear”, Draco said, pointed his wand to Harry’s shoes so his shoelaces were back in place.  
Harry couldn’t help the grin on his face while watching Sirius laughing and quickly running back to his fathers, “I’m so bloody proud of him. We should have another child.”  
“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was the first time I wrote Drarry. I usually write Gallavich (Ian and Mickey from Shameless) fan fiction and honestly - it's the same ship dynamic. Just without magic but canon.  
> Anyways, the language I have to use is very different (Chicago South Side with low education vs England with good education and pureblood culture), so cut me some slack on that, please.


End file.
